The Darkness Within The Hero
by LoveOfMyLifeIs
Summary: After a fight with grimmjow, Ichigo dies and turns into a hollow. Who will get Ichigo first, Soul Society or Aizen? Rating may change. PLZ R&R! Rated M for gore, launuage, and other stuff. Marry
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! ^^ This is my second story so I hope you like it!

Ichigo was standing in a battle stance staring down his enemy with pure hatred in his stern cold brown eyes. As Ichigo continued to stare at his opponent that was able to beat him into bloody pulp, said opponent just smirked his usual smirk that was more of twisted evil grin.

Grimmjow was a bit surprised that Ichigo was still standing even after his hollow mask was destroyed. But even though he was surprised didn't mean that he was finished.

Just as Grimmjow was about to make another attack, Ichigo collapsed on the ground.

**Grimm's POV **

Right when I was about to hit the stupid shinigami he just fell to the ground like a giant rock. "Tch." To say I was displeased was an understatement. I know I could've just kicked the shit out of his unconscious body but honesty, where's the fucking fun in that? As I open a Garganta I hear Ichigo's bitchy shinigami friend Ruchki or some shit like that. I laugh as she tries to wake him up, and finally I step through to Las Noches

**Normal POV**

While Rukia shakes Ichigo and desperately tries to get him to a least twitch a finger, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, and the other shinigami arrive at the battle scene. All of them were mortified at what they saw. Ichigo had a giant hole through his chest that was clearly made by a cero (1). "Oh my god Ichigo why did you go and fight him? You knew that he overpowered you and you still went!" Rukia was trying to hold back sobs while said this. "Who did he go and fight?" Renji asked with confusion clearly written on his face. "Yes Rukia, _who_ did he go and fight?" Hitsugaya asked in a stern voice, but just like Renji and the others he was curious as well. 

At first Rukia was reluctant to answer but she finally gave in because she couldn't stand the stares that were burning holes in her head like that was they were trying to find the answer on their own by going through her mind. "I-Ichigo and I were sitting i-i-in his room talking *sniffle* about school when his h-hol-hollow detector started going off and we both knew it was *sniffle* a-an espada and I tried to stop him but h-h-he insisted on going and was g-gone before I could continue."Rukia stuttered not being able to hold back her sods and tears any longer.

**Las Noches Normal POV**

Grimmjow was walking down one of the many sterile white hallways of the hollow kingdom known as Las Noches. He was about to enter a room that a giant gothic "6" on that matched his tattoo but he was stopped by that emotionless 4th espada, Ulquiorra. "Aizen-sama is about to hold a meeting in five minutes so start heading towards the meeting room." Ulquiorra ordered in a monotone but stern voice. Grimmjow just gave him an annoyed look and asked "Can't I at least change my clothes first?" "No." was all Ulquiorra said before he turned around and headed to the meeting room with an angered Sexta espada right behind him.

As Ulquiorra and Grimmjow entered the room that was used for special "espada only" meetings, Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and the other espada were already in there, seated and sipping their tea.

As the door closed everyone turned their heads to look at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "Ah Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, so nice of you two to finally arrive."the man known as the former 5th shinigami captain Aizen Sousuke said with superiority. Ulquiorra bowed his head "Sorry Aizen-sama I was retrieving Grimmjow so that he wouldn't miss the meeting" "I see. Speaking of Grimmjow why is your uniform red?" Grimmjow looked down and noticed that his _entire_ outfit was covered in Ichigo's blood causing his outfit to turn a deep crimson red with black outlining.

***************

(1)read bleach chapter 348 and see


	2. Takin' a Trip to Soul Society

Hey this is my second chapter! Sorry for not writing it sooner^^" I'm writing a book and that's taking up most of my time. Ok well enough of my ranting… onto the show… story UGH whatever!

**At the ****Urahara Shoten Normal POV**

Everyone was gathered around Ichigo as he laid there on a futon in the middle of one of the back rooms.

Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Toushiro, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi, Rukia, Yumichika, and Urahara were all staring at the giant hole that in Ichigo's chest that was where his heart was located.

Inoue tried to heal the injury but it just stayed there. Rukia started to speak, "We should send Ichigo to Soul Society so that Unohana-taichou can heal it!" Her voice was whiney and it started to crack. "I agree!" Renji and Ikkaku shouted in unison. "Ahh ok, ok I'll make a portal to the Seiretei so that we can get little Berry-chan fixed." Urahara had his fan over his face as usual and his voice had the same childish tone, but behind the fan his face was dead serious.

"Maybe I should help you Kisuke." Yoruichi said in a very serious voice. Urahara knew she wasn't asking. "Of course Yoruichi! The more help the better!" Urahara sounded happy but deep down he was worried.

Tessai walked into the room holding a phone in his hand, "Sir should I call Isshin-dono?" "Yes, call him and tell him to come over. Maybe he can help." Urahara was now very serious and everyone in the room went silent.

"Okay Hat-'n-clogs, I know that Ichigo's dad is a doctor, but how is he going to help with that hole?" Renji asked, clearly confused. All of the others shook their heads in a quiet agreement. Urahara just closed his fan and said "You'll see in…3…2…1. Right after he said that the door burst open and blurry black figure quickly rushed across the room and the next thing that everyone saw was said figure holding Urahara in the air.

The black figure that had the shop keeper in the air was none other than Isshin Kurosaki. "What the hell did you do to my son?!" Isshin roared at Urahara who just looked at the floor with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry…" Was all Urahara said as he slowly turned his gaze from the floor to Isshin's eyes. Isshin saw the sadness and grief in his old friend's eyes and his eyes softened a bit as he gently set Urahara down. "No my friend, I'm sorry for losing my temper. I'm just sad about what happened to my son." Isshin turned his head from the ex-captain as he solemnly glanced down at his son.

Everyone else in the room just gaped at the two ex-captains like fish. "What the hell?!" Ikkaku yelled. Isshin and Urahara just turned to the large group of people. "Well you see, Isshin here is Ichigo's dad and he is also a former captain of the Gotei 13. (sorry I forgot how to spell it ^^"") So when Rukia gave Ichigo she shinigami powers it awakened his own powers and he's actually a real shinigami, not just a substitute one. Urahara once again put on his happy-go-lucky smile along with Isshin, while everyone just sweat dropped. "Ok soooo how is Isshin-san going to help us?" Yumichika asked. "Very simple he is going with you all to the Seiretei so that he can convince Yamamoto to help Berry-chan."

**In Las Noches Normal POV**

Grimmjow just stood there looking at everyone while trying to think of an excuse when Ulquiorra beat him to it. "He was in the human world playing with trash." The little emo told their leader. "I see, did you enjoy yourself Grimmjow?" Aizen asked in an amused tone. Grimmjow's scowl widened as he remembered his resent fight. "No I didn't." was his reply. Everyone's eyebrows went up a bit from shock. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques _not_ enjoying a fight!? That was just not heard of! "Well then, ya two can take yer seats and we'll continue the meetin'." Gin suddenly said. "I agree." Tosen said. "Alright lets continue" Aizen announced after the two espada took their seats.

**At Urhara's Underground Training Area Normal POV**

Everyone was gathered at the gate to the Seiretei with Ichigo in his dad's arms. "Yosh let's get going!!" Ikkaku roared. Everyone ignored Ikkaku and they entered the portal nearly leaving him behind.

**In The Seiretei Captain's Meeting Place Normal POV**

The captains were having their annual weekly meeting. All of the captains were there besides Hitsugaya. The meeting was about to end when suddenly the door was bashed in and all they could see was smoke. Everyone was taken by surprise when all of the shinigami that were assigned to the real world, plus some other people, walked out of the large smoke cloud. "I wish it was good to see you again Yama-jii." Isshin said. "What is the meaning of this?" Captain Commander Yamamoto asked in his stern voice which made it sound like he yelled. "Ah, well you see, little Berry-chan got in a fight with an arrancar and now he has a big hole through his chest that we can't heal." Urahara said in a cherry voice. "Ok then why did everyone come along?" Ukitake asked, referring to the humans, Urahara, Isshin, and Yoruichi. "Well I wanted to make sure my son was safe." Isshin said. "And if Isshin was going I just _had_ to come along." Urahara playfully responded. "If these two bakas went I had to come to make sure they didn't do anything wrong." Yoruichi answered. "We're Kurosaki-kun's friends so we have to be there for him." Inoue said representing the human side. "You three came here knowing that you all walked out on Soul Society and are considered traitors?" Yamamoto-Soutaicho asked. "Yes, we came here for the sole purpose of trying to help Ichigo. If it was anyone else we would all still be in the real world." Urahara said suddenly serious, making everyone a bit nervous.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Okay!!! That's it for my second chapter!!! I hope you all enjoyed it!!! I was working hard on this chapter just for all! ^-^ It was 1,008 words so yeah if it's still too short I'll try better next time. **_

_**JA NE!!!!**_

_**~Marry**_


	3. The Teribble Truth

_**Ok!! Here's my 3**__**rd**__** chapter!!!!^-^ I hope you like it!!!! I REALLY tried to make it longer so if it's still too short I apologize greatly **__**-_- ^-^"**_

**Captain's Meeting Room In The Seiretei ****Normal POV**

"So what are we supposed to do Kurosaki?" The shinigami noble, Byakuya Kuchiki asked. "Well we were wondering if you guys had any medical kido or something that might get rid of that hole." Isshin said. As that was said, everyone turned their head towards Yamamoto-Soutaichou. There was a bleak silence as everyone awaited the anticipated answer. "Very well," the Captain Commander started ", because Kurosaki is an important allay we will have the Fourth Squad's Captain, Unohana-taichou heal him. This meeting is hereby finished." After that everyone left, the group that came with Ichigo following Unohana along with Kenpachi, Ukitake, and Byakuya behind them.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**At The Fourth Squad's Medical Center ****Normal POV**

Unohana-taichou and Isane took Ichigo into the surgery room to look at him and see what they could do. Everyone else that came along with Ichigo was waiting outside of said room. Isane set our favorite little berry on the cold metal table that had a thin plastic sheet wrapped around it. Then she wrapped his wrists and ankles in think leather straps that hung at the sides of the table. While Isane did that Unohana-taichou had put a collar around his neck to suppress his reiatsu incase it got out of hand. After that Unohana and Isane put on their gloves and their hands glowed with light green reiatsu and they laid their hands around Ichigo's chest trying to heal the hole. The hole slowly started to get smaller, but not fast enough that either of the two actually noticed. As all of this was happening no one was aware of the battle that was going on inside of Ichigo's soul.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**To Ichi's Soul/Inner World ****Ichigo's POV**

Man when I woke up the first I noticed was that my whole body hurt like a mother fucking bitch! I guess that fight with Grimmjow was a lot more damaging then I thought. **"Heh, pathetic King."** Damnit he just _had_ to show up! "For once can you _not_ show up when I'm in here?" I asked him in an aggravated tone. **"Nope! I rather enjoy pissing you off. That and fighting you."** Of course that was his answer. It always is! "Well then if I fight you will you leave me alone?" **"Hmm, it depends on whether you beat me** **or not."** He answered in his usual confident tone. "Well I beat you before so I think that I can manage doing it one more time." I said as I got up slowly, trying not to irritate my injuries. **"Ha, that's funny King! You think ya can beat me with those injuries? Good luck cause I'm not holdin' back on ya!" **"Yeah, yeah just think of yourself as lucky that I have these wounds or else you'd lose in ten minutes!"

**Normal POV**

Ichigo and Hichigo already had their swords out when the fight started. "**Are you ready ta get your ass** **kicked?"** Hichigo asked. "Che, you're the one who's ass is gonna be kicked." _(__**sorry bad come**__**back^^")**_** "We'll see King, we'll see"** Hichigo muttered to himself. **"Well are we gonna fight or just stare at** **each other?"** Hichigo pondered out loud. "Fine, from now no more talking. We'll let our swords do that for us." Ichigo answered. **"I couldn't agree more."**

…**.::::: **_**Fighting Scene! Fighting Scene! Fighting Scene! Fighting Scene! Fighting Scene!**_** :::::….**

That was the last thing they said. Hichigo decided to make the first move and he rushed forward, towards his opponent. Ichigo was able to doge the attack using shunpo, and then he appeared behind Hichigo and thrusted his sword forward in an attempt to stab his doppelganger. (2) His attack was blocked by another sword and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of clashing metal and the rustle of clothing. "Ok enough fooling around!" Ichigo yelled. **"Che, I wanted to make this fight fun but fine."** They both stood still with their left arms out facing each other and the strip of material the hung at the ends of the hilts of their Zangetsu's wrapped around their arms.

"B**A**N**K**A**I**!**"**

They yelled simultaneously. The building around them started the crumble underneath their feet from the strong reiatsu. Two figures walked out of the smoke cloud of debris that formed. One was covered in black and the other white. It was like seeing the living forms of Yin and Yang _**(except the attitudes). **_This time Ichigo made the first move and with a running back flip in the air and a strong swing upwards he managed to get a long but shallow cut on Hichigo's chest. The wound was slowly bleeding, showing that it didn't cause to much damage, but it made Hichigo's white uniform red indicating where the wound was located. **"Not bad, King." **Hichigo commented. "What did I say about no more talking?" Ichigo said in an irritated tone. **"Right, my bad, **_**King**_**." **Hichigo retorted in a nonchalant manner. "Shut up and let's fight already!" Ichigo yelled as his patience was wearing down by the second. "**Fine! Then I'll start!!" **Hichigo yelled back as he rushed Ichigo again, this time he used sonido to appear behind the shinigami and used precise timing to make a giant slash across his king's back, starting at the tip of Ichigo's left shoulder all the way down to the very edge of his right hip. The wound wasn't very wide but on the inside if the cut was any deeper you would've been able to feel Ichigo's spinal cord and some of his ribs.

"GYAHHH!!" Was all Ichigo could say as his hollow slashed his back. He started to stumble upon the broken building that laid under his feet. _Damn bastard hollow_ was all Ichigo could think as his vision became blurred from the massive amount of blood loss.

**Leaving The Fight For A Few Seconds To Return To The Fourth Division's Medical Center ****Normal POV**

While Isane And Unohana worked on slowly closing the hole, the heart monitor that the attached to Ichigo in the middle of the procedure, started to go off like crazy! His heart rate increased drastically and his body started to convulse and shake in the restraints that held him to the table. "Isane, go get all of our best healers in here _NOW_!!!" Unohana yelled as she tried to stop the substitute shinigami's erratic body. "Hai, taichou!" Isane yelled as she rushed out of the room.

**Ok I Lied! To Outside Of The Surgery Room ****Normal POV**

Everyone _**(And you what I mean when I say "everyone".)**_ was waiting outside _**(obviously)**_ trying to keep their minds occupied while Ichigo was in there on the brink of death. Renji and Isshin were pacing all over the place while Yumichika fixed his hair for the uppmtenth time and Ikkaku was trying to find at least _one _strand of hair on his head while all the others were twiddling their thumbs or biting their nails or some other shit. They all stopped whatever they were doing when they heard muffled shouts from inside the surgery room. The shouting may have not sounded clear but everyone could tell it was the Fourth Squad captain that was screaming. Right after the yelling died down Isane busted the doors open and rushed out of the room, while the doors were slowly closing, everyone had a clear view of the convulsing orange-haired teen. All of the females and Yumichika turned away at the sight. Orihime and Rukia started crying streams of tears, with Chad holding Orihime and Byakuya holding Rukia, while all of the males (excluding Yumichika) couldn't take their eyes away no matter how hard they tried. It was a tragic sight, seeing the soul reaper that fought against Soul Society and won, in such a state of disarray. Even Kenpachi couldn't smirk at this sight. But as everyone saw this, they all the same thought going through their minds 'Aizen and his arrancar would pay.'

Right before the door closed it was pulled open again by Isane who arrived with the third and fourth seats of the Fourth Squad. They all rushed in and one of the last one quickly shut the door behind them. After the door closed all they could hear from outside was the shouts of Unohana and Isane.

**Into the Surgery Room Again!!!! ****Normal POV**

After the three medical shinigami entered the room, they quickly put on their gloves (Isane took hers off when she left) and the Fourth seat helped Unohana-taichou with restricting Ichigo to the table. Suddenly the third seat noticed that the white paper that was covering the table was a deep red. Slightly lighter then the color of……Blood. "Unohana-taichou! I think we need to turn him over." The blond man said, his sunglasses covering his wide and distressed eyes. "What are you saying?! If we move him who knows what'll happen!" The fourth seat cut in. "Look at the white paper. Nearly all of it is red!" He screamed back. Then all at once everyone's eyes went down to the near blood soaked paper. "Isane help me untie the bands." Unohana ordered "You." She pointed to the third seat "Go get a few men from outside to help us flip him over." She said in a stern voice. "Hai!" The person responded.

**Outside Of The Surgery Room ****Normal POV**

Everyone was now frantic as they waited outside. All they could hear were muffled orders and the fast tempo of the heart monitor. But when the fourth seated officer came out of the room all of the people seemed to relax because they thought he was going to say that Ichigo was at least stabilized. But that all changed when they saw the slight blood that was on his uniform and the grim expression on his face. "We need a few of the stronger men to help us lift Kurosaki-san so that we can inspect his back." The little man announced. "But why would you need to do that? There were no injuries on his back that need to be inspected." Renji said. "Please we just need two men to pick him up and turn him over." The doctor said. "We'll go." Isshin said as he grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him into the surgery room, with the small doctor right behind them.

**Ok!!! To Ichi-berry's Inner World ****Normal POV**

"**Aww, come on King, I know you're not **_**that **_**weak! Get up!"** Hichigo yelled as he kicked Ichigo's limp body that was lying on the sideways building. "Hugh?" Ichigo grumbled as his vision and memory slowly started returning. "Stop kicking me you jackass!" The berry yelled at his hollow. Said hollow stopped kicking and bent his legs so that he was crouching in front of his partner. **"Ok fine. If I can' kick ya, I'll jus' poke ya instead." **Hichigo said. And to emphasize his point he started poking Ichi's cheek in a playful manner. "Damnit stop poking me too!" Ichigo yelled back as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Ichigo asked. **"Yeah. We **_**were**_** supposed to be fightin', but you suddenly just fell and passed out for five minutes 'till I got bored an' started ta kick ya."** Hichi answered in a bored tone, still crouching. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!?!" Ichi-kins yelled in hichi's ear while Hichigo just stuck his pinky in his ear trying to see if he could get his hearing back. **"Welllll…" **Hichigo started, **"Ya jus' looked so helpless knocked out so I just sat there. But after two minutes the look was getting' old so I tried ta wake ya by poking ya with Zangetsu, an' all ya did was twitch so I waited then kicked ya! An' that seemed ta work!"** Hichigo explained to the strawberry. Ichigo just gawked at him like he had two heads, then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Well whatever, let's just continue the fight." He said as he started to get up with the help of his sword. **"But don' ya wanna know the reason for this fight?"** Hichigo asked. "What? Isn't this the usual fight where you try to become king?" Ichigo asked. **"Yes and no."** The counterpart replied. "What do you mean?" **"Of course ya remember the hole Grimmy put in your chest before ya came here right?" **Hichi-kins said. Ichi just nodded his head in the positive, **"Well that attack did more damage than you or anyone else thinks." **The hollow said. "What?" **"That hole isn't going to heal. Fourth squad can make the hole shrink a little but it won't go away. That means that you are going to die."**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Hello everyone! This is an author's note! I will be adding and revising all of the chapters of this story!! I will also be deleting this story until I set up the new chapters. I am very sorry but I promise that the chapters will be better and I'll REALLY try and make them longer!**_

_**The story will be deleted on Tuesday, July 14**__**th**__**. That is all**_

_**JA NE!! **_

_**~Marry**_


	5. Authors Note

_**Ok hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a year or two! I'm in the process of rewriting and editing this story. It'll be re-named to Hidden Memories and here's the summary!**_

We all know how the story of Ichigo Kurosaki started his substitute shinigami life, but what if he had a life before that? What if Ichigo's whole life was a lie created and fabricated by the Central 46. And the only people who knew about it were the Leader and Betrayer of Soul Society? After a fight with Grimmjow, Ichigo is turned into a hollow with the memories of both his recent and past life fully stored in his mind. But what is real and what isn't? And how is Soul Society going to handle the new threat that was once their comrade? Well read and find out….

_**I hope that made sense. If not tell me and I'll explain! ^^ and yes there is some sexy GrimmIchi action~**_


End file.
